in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Cirno Gets Schooled
Cirno Gets Schooled 'is a story created by JeloJellyJam and written by JeloJellyJam, BoltBlizard and Redfork2000, focusing on Cirno ending up in awkward situations after getting enrolled in Echo Creek Academy. Description Beta, being fed up with Cirno's idiocy, decides to send her to high school in hopes of making her be at LEAST less dumb. To Cirno, however, this proves to be both a new, exciting experience and a challenge at the same time! What wacky and awkward events will befall the fairy of the freezer? Cast * Cirno * Beta * Sabrina Backintosh * Jackie Lynn Thomas * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Red Spoon Story ''One day - Cirno was sleeping in, as she usually does. Until she got an angry visitor at her doorstep... *'Beta: '''Cirno, get the heck out here! *'Cirno: 'Wait what. *falls off bed, wakes up, and rolls out the door* ...Sup. *'Beta: 'Hey, look here. There are the dumb and there's the dumber. You're the dumber. *'Cirno: 'Ey, that's- *'Beta: 'Professional jerk, you'll learn something - especially since I'm dragging your lazy self to education - and you WILL learn something. *'Cirno: 'Is it safe? I'm scared. *'Beta: 'Don't ask me. I have no idea. *'Cirno: 'Oh no... ''Beta then grabs Cirno by the leg and proceeds to drag her out the door, headed somewhere. At the neighborhood, Beta continues on his journey, not caring at all, while Cirno just...screams. * 'Cirno: '''Let go! I didn't sign up for this! No! No! Stop! * '''Beta: '''Do you mind shutting up, or should I make you? * '''Cirno: '''Um. Yes. ''Beta and Cirno finally arrive at the location, which happens to be Echo Creek Academy. At the Principal's Office, Beta is trying to enroll Cirno into school. *'''Principal Skeeves: Welcome and good morning, umm....do you happen to be an Octoling and an anime girl of some kind? *'Beta: '''Alright, let's get this clear. This idiot. Plus education. Just do it. *Super Sea Snails* There's your cost. Also, yeah, we kind of are. *'Principal Skeeves:' ''*confused* ''What are these? I've never seen one of those before. *'Beta: To cut it short - these are Super Sea Snails. Back home, these fetch a few hundred thousand. 3 hundred thousand, if I recall correctly. *'''Principal Skeeves: Well then, you've got yourself a deal! *'Beta: '''Yeah. Cool. Thanks. ''Beta and Cirno exit the Principal's Office. *'Beta: '''There. You're stuck in this place. *'Cirno: Am I alone? *'Beta: '''Well, you're not with me, but I don't know if anyone else is even in here at the moment, so I would probably say yes. *'Cirno: 'Fantastic. ''Cirno decides to stroll around the place, trying to avoid anyone....then she accidentally bumps into someone while she wasn't looking. * '''Cirno: '''D'oh! Sorry, sorry! Still not used to this place... *nervous laughing, begins backing off* * '''Sabrina Backintosh: ''*fallen over* It's okay! Happens to me all the time. * '''Cirno: '*nervous, but offers a hand to help her back up - not saying a word* * Sabrina: ''*''gets up with help from Cirno* Thanks! * Cirno: '''You're welcome, suppose - don't get the wrong idea. I didn't even 'want' to be here... * '''Sabrina: Hey, school's a fun place once you get used to it. * Cirno: 'Maybe it is, but I'm not used to it! * '''Sabrina: '''I see... ''The school bell rings! * 'Sabrina: '''Oh no, it's math class! Sorry, gotta go! ''*runs off to math class* * 'Cirno: '''Math class? Gee, this'll be juuust perfect... Wait, who am I kidding? I don't even know where I'm go– ''A huge crowd of students run over Cirno on the way to math class. Cirno is lying on the floor, injured. *'Cirno: '''I stand corrected... ''The health clinic. The school nurse wraps bandages around Cirno's wounds. * 'School Nurse: '''I was surprised to know you were still able to move your limbs even though you were trampled. You did manage to get a few bruises and wounds, but don't worry about it. They're all bandaged up. * '''Cirno: '''Dehhh... What a fantastic day one... ''Math class. Cirno arrives and takes an empty seat. *'''Cirno: *groan* Alright... come on... Make this simple... I hope...' '*silently* What's the worst that could happen...? A teacher arrives in the classroom. *'Cirno: '*intensive stare - not saying a word* Surprisingly, the teacher isn't a adult human as everyone was expecting... it's... Red Spoon!? * Sabrina: Uh... * Jackie Lynn: It's a pony? * Blast: 'What!? * '''Tommy: '''Where's our math teacher? * '''Red Spoon: '''She couldn't come today due to disease, so they needed a substitute teacher. Unfortunately, the substitute teacher was also sick, so the principal had to get creative. * '''Alice: '''You're not even qualified! * '''Red Spoon: '''Technically, I am. *''shows them his certificate* ''Now let's begin. Open your math books to page 147, today we'll learn how to solve polynomial equations. * '''Cirno: '''Oh, brother... *yawns, turns pages* ''Minutes pass. While Red Spoon is teaching the class, it appears most of them had fallen asleep...including Cirno herself. And then, the schoolbell rings. * 'Tommy: '*''wakes up* Huh, wha? * '''Blast: '''Seems like class is over. *''smiles* * 'Red Spoon: '''Do not forget your homework. Considering how most of the class didn't work at all in class, you'll be taking quite a good amount of homework to compensate it. Also, I recommend you study for the upcoming exam. * '''Blast: '''What? When is it? * '''Alice: '''In two days. Don't you remember when our math teacher told us last Friday? * '''Blast: '''Oh, yeah... * '''Tommy: '''There's going to be an exam? * '''Alice: '*''facepalm* Am I the only one paying attention? * '''Cirno: '*''woke up''* ...What did I miss? * 'Tommy: '''There's going to be an exam in two days. * '''Blast: '''And "Mr. Red Spoon" just left us homework. * '''Alice: '''You two should seriously try studying this time. Otherwise you'll get another F. * '''Cirno: '*silence* ...I don't waanaaa! Meehh... * 'Blast: '''Me neither! * '''Tommy: '''Yeah. * '''Alice: '*''rolls her eyes* Whatever... ''History class. *'''Cirno: ''*thinking: History now? More like "I'm history!" Ha!*'' *'History teacher: '''Good morning, class. Today, we'll be having a pop quiz. ''The whole class except Alice groans. *'Cirno: '*after groaning* Oh, boy... *'Alice: '''Oh, yes! This is going to be so much fun! *'Blast: 'Alice, cut it out. *'Alice: 'Hey, you have fun playing video games, I have fun answering pop quizes. *'Tommy: 'But how do you answer a pop quiz anyway? You don't get any warning to prepare yourself. *'Alice: 'And that's why you should study everyday. I'm always ready for a pop quiz. *'Blast: 'Yeah... whatever... *'Tommy: 'Oh, I wish we were in art class instead. *'Cirno: 'Every day would be too much hassle. I'd rather do it every - mm, 2 weeks? Maybe '1' week? *'Alice: '*''shrugs* ''To each their own. Now let's begin the pop quiz! *'Cirno: '*reluctantly* Eh... sure... ''Almost an hour, the pop quiz is finished, and everyone gets a low to medium score (sans Alice, who has a high score). Trivia * This story was originally going to be called "Cirno Gets An F", before it was changed to the current name. Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloJellyJam